


A karjaidban, miközben lángol a világ

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hungarian Translation, Magyar fordítás, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: A beszélgetés Phillip kórházban léte alatt: "Phillip, berohantál értem egy lángoló épületbe"





	A karjaidban, miközben lángol a világ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deandratb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Your Arms When The World Is Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340346) by [deandratb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb). 



> Thank you very much deandratb for you permission, you are the best!

\- Mitől gondoltad meg magadat? – Fáj mosolyogni, de Phillip nem tudja megállni. Ott volt, vele, és a könnyek mellett remény is volt a szemeiben.  
\- Tőled.  
Anne próbált óvatos lenni most, hogy már ébren volt, tudatában a sérüléseinek – de minden alkalommal, mikor meglazította a fogását a kezén, ős csak erősebben szorította az övét. Az volt a megérzése, hogy sosem fogja elengedni.  
\- Tőlem? Ezt meg hogy csináltam?  
\- Phillip, berohantál értem egy lángoló épületbe – mosolygott. – Úgy gondolom, hogy hogyha te ezt meg tudtad tenni, akkor én is el tudom viselni a megbámulást.  
\- És a grimaszokat és a durvaságot – ráncolta Phillip a homlokát. – Nem igazán értettem ezelőtt, nem tudtam megérteni. Azok, akik közül jöttem… a megvetésük hideg. De a csőcselék… leégették az otthonunkat, Anne. Ennyire gyűlöltek minket.  
\- És Barnum újjá fogja építeni. Tudod, hogy megtalálja majd a módját – mondta a lány.  
Phillip megcsókolta a kézhátát, próbálva elrejteni az arca rándulását, mikor az apró mozdulat fájdalommal súlytotta a mellkasát.  
\- Tudom. És mi segíteni fogunk neki.  
\- Még szép, hogy fogunk. Együtt.  
Anne elkapta az arcára kiülő kifejezést: öröm, keveredve idült hitetlenséggel.  
\- Hey, nézz rám.  
\- Azt teszem.  
\- Mit látsz?  
Phillip kutatta azarcát, kezeivel szorosan csavarodva az övéibe. A remény mellett, makacs követelést látott. Anne mindig is különös módon szegte fel az állát, ami mindenkit arra buzdított, hogy kihívja őt. És Phillip imádta ezt.  
És mindez alatt, a szenvedélyesség és a ragyogó ígéret mellett és a könnyek mellett, amelyek elárulták az aggodalmát… szerelmet látott.  
Barnum többet adott neki, mint egy új család, egy új otthon. A férfi neki adta élete szerelmét.  
Szóval most Phillipen volt a sor, hogy harcoljon érte. Mindannyiukért.  
\- Téged látlak – mondta Anne-nek, elengedve a kezét, hogy aztán az arcához simítsa azt. Hogy ott tartsa, tekintetével összebilincselve vele. Hogy finoman maga felé húzza, az első csókér az eljövendő sok millióból.  
Talán nem élhették azt az életet, amit Phillip megteremthetett volna, ha a világ más lett volna.  
De megteremthetik maguknak a saját világukat.


End file.
